Mirror Images-Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Theresa P.O.V I was at Christopher's sister, Nina, house. It was part of Chiron's plan to try to get me out of this depression. But it only seemed to make it worse. There was that memory of us spending the night together, I was wounded and he, already hurt and tired, healed me. Then he confessed that he really did love me, we slept, it was the happiest moment of my life. But it just hurt now. "How are you Theresa?" Nina asked. Setting a plate of biscuits and tea on the table. She sat on the chair opposite of where I was. Beside her was her husaband, Benjamin Jones. He's hair was blonde and was cut army-style, he was well built and tall, his eyes were brown. He reminded me of Atticus, with his fair hair, big frame and dark eyes. Which also made him different than Christopher, with his dark hair and eyes as well as his slender but athletic figure. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?" I replied. "I'm fine as well." Nina took a sip from her cup of tea. "How have you been.....handling things?" I've been having nightmares for weeks, my boyfriend is a monster that is going to destroy Olympus and I watched as Willow died in my arms. How do you think I've been handling things? I thought in my head. Outloud I said, "Okay...I guess." "That's good." Nina said, having nothing esle to say, she looked at her husband, pleading him to help. He nodded. "Theresa?" He asked, I remembered he was a therapist. "Yes?" "How do you feel about this..situation?" He said, choosing his words carefully. "Be honest with me." "Honestly?...Miserable." "Yes that makes sense, of course you would. I wanted to tell you that you are not alone in this, you have our support." Ben paused, again choosing his words carefully. "And from what I've heard from Nina, Christopher is a fighter, I'm sure he's still in there fighting. He'll win and will come back to you." "Okay." I said simply, his words could not pierce through the barrier that had been created from the effects of Christopher's loss. Benjamin sighed. Nina said. "Theresa, you should stay here today and return to camp tomorrow alright?" "Alright." Nina looked at Benjamin, both of them trying to solve the problem that was upon them. In the end, they left leaving me alone at the dining table. Eventually hunger got the better of me, I ate some of the biscuits and drank the tea. I walked to Christopher's room, wanting to retreat to somewhere that was familiar. At the door, I heard it, crying. I looked inside and saw Nina, hugging herself and crying. I looked around the room, I remembered that Nina always kept Christopher's and their grandmother's room clean, thinking it was insulting to make them dirty. The room looked exactly how it had looked like the last time I was here, blue walls, mostly empty except for the closet, study desk and bed in it. Nina noticed me and stopped crying, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry were you planning to sleep here?" "Yes actually." I said. "Your worried for him arent you?" Nina nodded, then she broke into tears again. I sat beside her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She returned the embrace. Nina was the only other person other than the twins, who cared for Chris like I did. She understood the pain, understood that no amount of time nor words could heal these wounds, so we kept each other company. Then, I started crying too, crying over the boy who had meant so much for us. If he had died, if would be fine, death was naturally and everyone died eventually. But Chris didn't die, he was forced to become something he was not, a monster. That's why it hurt so much. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 4|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 08:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page